guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Colony
Japanese Colony is a recurring stage in the Guilty Gear games and is an important location in the storyline. It appears as Baiken 's stage in Guilty Gear. After GGX, she shares it along with Anji Mito . It is also Chipp's ninja traning ground. The stage changes its appearance every game and it is most likely because there are actually several Japanese colonies in the world. The stages usually feature Japanese architecture and people with their traditional clothing. The Japanese lived the colonies after Japan was destoyed by Justice. The United Nations forbid the Japanese to leave the colonies and the ones who escape became bounties. They are forced back into the colonies sealed by a magic barrier. Ky Kiske, an IPF officer was able go into a colony only after releasing the seal, implying that Japanese colonies are also not accessible to the average person. The Guilty Gear Xtra Manga is mostly set in a Japanese Colony. The main female character Mizuha and her grandfather lives there and encounters the main hero, Tyr . The two later met Ky Kiske who was in the colony for an investigation over the awakening Gears and the reacting Sacred Treasures. Overview The original Colony stage is Baiken's battleground in Guilty Gear, it seemingly has a dirt floor, with two traditional japanese trees on either side of it. A pagoda-style building stands above a rocky foundation on the left side, and a statue of what appears to be a skeleton in festive clothings besides it. Two giant ropes surround the monument, one coming from the pagoda and one from unseem place, tying up in a large pillar behid yet another, smaller pagoda on the right corner. The stage is set at night, and a bright shinning moon stands above the smaller pagoda in the sky. Guilty Gear X features a wholly different scenery. A wooden floor transitioning into white cobblestone marks the fighting ground. A traditional japanese building has it entrance in the right side of the floor, artworks adorn it's walls. The figure of a Tiger is the closest and most identifyable one. What appears to be a mailbox stands on the wooden part of the floor, and in the cobblestone path a small statue of an oni-like figure stands right beside a traditional japanese gate, the kanji 寿 ("Long Life") written on it. A stairway leading to offscreen is all after it, and thick leaves right behid the path. At the background, some sort of wooden pathway, filled with simillar gates to the one closer to ground, is suspended high above the air by wooden beams far away, and a gigantic statue of a muscular, long-haired male figure up closer. The stage is set at sunset, giving it an orange tint; along with falling leaves, the stage gives off an autumnal feel. Guilty Gear XX features the stage yet again, this time on a morning setting. #SLASH has a cloudy, nighttime variation of the same setting. aside from a lantern added to the pathway, the stage features no other distinctions from the X version. In the Nighttime version in #RELOAD, ghostly figures can be seem passing behid the fighters, traversing the path and dissapereing upon passing the gateway. A man standing beside the oni statue can be seem saluting them as they pass by. Guilty Gear Isuka features a different setting. Albeit still high up, the flooring this time is entirelly made of wood, with many wooden contraptions and knicknacks, such as a water mill and a crane, standing in the background. The setting seems to be located in a dense canoppy of trees, one of them in the background being carved into a figure of a man, and two larger ones in the foreground, seemingly still in production, sustained by wooden beams. Two large torches and japanese lanterns arround the trunks, square and yellow in the right and round and red in the left, light up the place in the night. People stand on both sides in front of the carvings, dressed in kimono-esque costumes, red on the right and blue on the left. The stage actually appears to indicate some sort of festivity, perhaps a wood-carving contest between the red and blue sides, seeing the far different buildup in each. Guilty Gear XX Accent Core returns with yet another unique visual. The stage is set in a bridge, again high up in the air, composed of many addorned blocks held by ropes and metal plates. A large wooden pillar, perhaphs a gateway, stands in the right side of the screen, with many japanese praying papers scattered on it. In the background, another bridge flows, filled with more pillar-esque gateways, holding a wire of lanterns, and leading into a small, shrine-like structure on the far left side. behid it all, a large sakura tree stands tall, with large ropes tied to it and going arround the bridges. Even farther, a small roofed area on the right end of the bridge, and farthest behid a huge oni-themed pagoda stands atop the trees. The night sky is cloudy, with a huge moon visible lighting the stage. Gallery Back gg baiken.gif|''Guilty Gear'' Back ggp colony.gif|''Guilty Gear Petit'' Back ggx colony.jpg|''GGX'' Back ggxxr momentarylife.png|''GGXX'' Back ggi colony.png|''GG Isuka'' 012.gif|Japanese Colony in the manga See Also Japan Navigation Category:Stages Category:Locations